Feathery Tips
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Mordecai's and Margaret's thoughts in "Picking Up Margaret", a story or two about them, and some RigbyxEileen the last chapter. Story is MUCH better than summary.
1. Mordecai and Margaret years back

Mordecai-"Uh, nothing, sorry, see ya"

_Idiot! Oh great! Now she is sighing! How-_

_Wait! It takes me a moment to realize_

_She kissing me! I...can't believe it!_

_My heart beats faster as her feathery tips fall onto my shoulders_

_If only she knew how many years I've been waiting for this moment!_

It takes me far back, we were both freshman at the time. Of course, Rigby was there. I remember after the first day of high school me and Rigby left to go get hot dogs.

Rigby- Dude! I told you they were open!

Mordecai- Yea, whatever.

Rigby- I can't wait to try that chili cheese dog!

I nodded my head and looked at the sign. Me and Rigby ordered our hot dogs and walked back to our neighborhood. The last thing I remembered was seeing some stupid-looking car that got my attention before I bumped into someone and fell. "Oh, sorry!" I said before I lifted my head up. The first thing I saw was her scarlet feathers upon her beautiful face, the next thing I saw...well that was my hot dog all over her outfit. I nudged Rigby's shoulder hard.

Mordecai-Dude! Give me your napkin(he yelled in a whisper)

Rigby-What?! No! I'm using it for the chili that keeps falling on my fur!

I knew I couldn't look bad in front of this girl I had just met. I ripped the napkin away from Rigby and gave to her. "Here! Well...it's only one napkin, ha ha" I said awkwardly, I felt my face turn warm, and I could tell my face was bright red. "Oh! Thanks! Very much!" she had said, "I'm Margaret". "I'm Mor-Mor- Mordecai! Sorry I just had something up my throat!" I remembered mentally face-palming myself, yes it's true, I was more nervous and weird around her than I am now, you probably didn't think that was possible.

After she found more napkins nearby and cleaned herself up, she came up to me. "Thanks, Mordecai!" Margaret said kindly. "Um...you look nice, you going somewhere?" I had asked. "Oh, I was just going on a date with my boyfriend" she had said. I felt like i had been kicked in the chest when she said that.

She had left, and at that time I almost forgot Rigby was there. "Hello? Is Mordecai there?" Rigby said to me while poking my arm. "What?!" I had said startled, and I accidentally slapped Rigby in the face. "DUDE!" Rigby hissed. "Sorry! I just..." I started staring into space, thinking of Margaret. "Why are you so unfocused, man? It's weird" Rigby said. At that point, I think Rigby put two and two together, cause the next thing he said was "You like her!" . But then he smiled and said "You acted like a total loser!" then he cracked and stated laughing. "Whatever, you don't know anything about love" I replied quickly. "Says the guy that's been in love for like, 20 minutes" Rigby shot back at me. I decided at that point I wanted to tease him. "Whatever dude, the point is, you're next" I said trying to manage not to laugh.

But years went by and I never saw Margaret again, and I've regretted not telling her how I felt right there, and I started believing that she was out of my life forever. One day, I finally saw Margaret again at the coffee shop, and I felt so excited that Rigby pulled me out of the coffee shop as soon as we got in.

_Her lips are still on mine_

_May this moment last-_

_But then she lets go, and my eyes widen_

Margaret- See ya soon!

Mordecai- Uh...Bye

I walked right out of the airport as soon as she left, I stared at the ground, ready to burst in pure joy and victory...

**Next chapter is Margaret's thoughts in the airplane!**


	2. Margaret's first boyfriend

I was walking into the airplane ready to go upstate to be interviewed at the University of States. I eyed Mordecai with a smile on my face as he walked out.

_Mordecai, you've always been there for me_

_Ugh, I've had so many boyfriends, that have been jerks_

_But my first boyfriend was the worst, _

_I still have nightmares because of him in my sleep_

I had a boyfriend named Daniel. He was a white-furred cat with icy blue eyes and a spike collar. He was my boyfriend at the time I had first met Mordecai. We had a relationship for 5 months, long enough to leave scars that can tear deep into my spirit...

It was several years ago when I was still a freshman. Me and Daniel were walking on the sidewalk, and Daniel had left for a second to talk to someone, I had decided to stop at the park nearby, and I ran into Mordecai. After the incident, I had sat down at the park only to see Daniel "What was that?!" Daniel growled. "Oh, I just...accidentally ran into someone" I said, expecting him to just understand, instead he came closer, unsheathing his claws. "Oh! So you 'accidentally' ran into him?! You expect me to believe that?!" Daniel's voice then turned from a growl to a screech, "HOW CRUEL ARE YOU?!" his voice calmed, "are you trying to cheat on me?!". "NO! I would never do that!" I said scared.

Daniel was about to put his claws on me until a black and white lady cat had approached him. "Are we going to your house yet, Daniel?" the cat had asked. I turned to Daniel and his angry face had turned into a evil and cowardly smile. "Hold on, darling, can you go get us hot dogs while I talk to this lady?" Daniel said to the cat. The cat happily nodded and took off.

Margaret- Lady?!

Daniel- Margaret, I no longer have interest in you. Your needy, your clueless, and so pathetic! This lady might have something better to offer...bye, fool

I had felt like I had just got kicked in the chest when he said that. After that, I called up my best friend Eileen to tell her what had happened. At the same time I was relieved that Daniel was gone, since he had been abusive before.

I watched as Mordecai cheered happily, and instantly I new our relationship had just begun.

_This will definitely be a healthy relationship, I will never need to fear of Daniel with Mordecai to protect me from the darkest nightmares, our relationship WILL last._

_Daniel can't hurt me anymore..._


	3. The Aftermath

_Rigby's POV_

I walked home, or work, whatever. Anyways, I come in and I see Mordecai hopelessly drawing a picture of that coffee girl, Margaret. Hmm, maybe I can scare him?

Rigby- ROAR!

Mordecai- AH! Rigby! I though you were Marg-someone else, I mean

Rigby- Margaret! HA! Oh, yeah, how was the airport trip...diaper boy? HAHAHAHA!

Mordecai- Rigby, shut your face for a second. Guess what, Margaret kissed me!

What? Did I hear him right? Dear lord, if that's the case, I have to pay Muscle Man hundreds of dollars. Well, maybe Mordecai's fibbing, I doubt he even packed mints!

Rigby- Did ya bring mints?

Mordecai- Course I did!

Rigby- ...I owe Muscle Man so much money!

Mordecai didn't respond, he simply continued doodling a picture of Margaret. But before I could respond, he turned around and said words I remember from high school.

Mordecai- You're next

_Narrator's POV_

Rigby looked flustered and punched Mordecai in the arm.

Mordecai- Dude, you're never going to make a point with those sissy punches

Rigby- SHUT UP!

Muscle Man- Rigby and Eileen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Rigby- Muscle Man! What are you doing here?! GET OUT!

Pops- You know what they say, in spring, a young man's fancy turns to love!

Rigby- ARRRGGGHH!

Rigby ran out of the room and behind the house, next to the garbage. Rigby felt a growl coming up his throat, but the thing was, they were right. He did feel something special for Eileen, and it became harder to deny that. _Idiots! I feel nothing for NOBODY! Ok, maybe that's not true, but that's beside the point..._


End file.
